gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 56
Keep an Eye on the Chief for the Day (一日局長に気をつけろッテンマイヤーさん, Ichinichi kyokuchō ni ki o tsukerottenmaiyā-san) is the fifty-sixth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Shinsengumi's reputation has plummeted and pop idol Otsuu is made Chief for one day to improve it. Plot To Improve Shinsengumi's reputation, Kondou invites pop idol Otsuu to become their Chief for the day. He announces this fact in front of all of the members of the Shinsengumi, to which all of them swarm towards Otsuu, only to be stopped by Kondo. Hijikata figuring this whole idea is already a mess, Okita gives Terakado the schedule for the day. Not wanting to do things halfheartedly, Terakado stops the Shinsengumi from fighting their superior Kondo. She then imposes several changes to be followed that day; the first being "All swords are banned". Much to Hijikata's dismay, the entire Shinsengumi excluding himself and Okita follow this rule. Kondo also speaks defensively for Otsuu and her rules. Otsuu follows up that she wants to rejuvenate the Shinsengumi's image like she did her own. The second thing she changes is a rule that she deemed too graphic to something more appropriate while keeping the graphic option as an alternate option. Finally, a centaur with a dead body on its back named Makoto-chan will become their mascot. Hijikata chastises the mascot for not being cute whatsoever. Kondo takes a liking to it only to have his face kicked in; all the while a certain man sits on a bench nearby as the meeting goes on. On top of a tour bus, Otsuu sings her a new single of hers with the Shinsengumi mascot Makoto-chan to the people of Edo. The song is a hit with the masses and Hijikata and Okito argue with each other. Afterward, Otsuu and Kondo have a heart to heart concerning the Shinsengumi's image, whereas Hijikata and Okita overhear and comment on it. The lower half of Makoto-chan that turned out to be Shinpachi exacts his rage against Kondo. The upper half of Makoto-chan Gintoki is found at a restaurant while still acting in character. Hijikata reprimands him for this and Gintoki continues to act in character. Otsuu then requests that Makoto-chan reattach himself to catch the attention of a group of children to boost their popularity even more. Gintoki dive bombs back into his suit but upside down and starts to run wild, losing the corpse on its back in the process. The corpse, which was Kagura runs after the centaur in a livid manner. The entire incident scares the group of kids and reveals the true identity of Makoto-chan as the Yorozuya. The Shinsengumi then beat gang up on the Yorozuya and beat them up for their incompetence. All while this is happening, Otsuu was kidnapped by an undisclosed group. The Yorozuya are thereafter arrested all while defensively claiming that they were hired by Otsuu. As Kondo handles the Yorozuya, Hijikata inquires Okita where Otsuu has gone to but he doesn't know where. A phone call from Yamazaki concerning his case about numerous women being abducted. Hijikata pays no heed to Yamazaki's phone call and hangs up. Slowly driving down the street, Hijikata and Okita talk about all of the known information about the abduction case. On a large tv screen, a Jouishishi group called the Tengu Party reveals that they've kidnaped Otsuu and have numerous other women hostage. Hanano reports live on the scene until the Shinsengumi arrive. To mollify the news media, they send out Makoto-chan whose comments don't help whatsoever. The negotiations between the Shinsengumi and the Tengu Party easily breaks down as Hijikata and Okito fight with each other. It's due to the efforts of Makoto-chan that the Shinsengumi manage to rescue Otsuu and the other women from the Tengu Party. Bansai reads about the incident from a newspaper while sitting on a bench. Characters *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Terakado Tsuu *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kawakami Bansai *Hanano Saki Gallery Yamazaki and Tsuu episode 56.jpg Terakado Tsuu Episode 56.jpg Gintama Episode 56.png Trivia ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes